crossed_realms_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
3/28 Wilds
Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "I've been doing thisss sssinssse closssed beta. Of courssse I 'know the racket'!" Airyuu03/28/2019 --Amber stands and smiles. "So should we go make some money and get better equipment?" Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Now then. Passst here isss a fork in the road. If we go left, we hit Ssstonessskin Cave. Right goesss through the Idylwood towardsss... Idylwood."(edited) Airyuu03/28/2019 (I figure if anyone gets killed near our magic town, it's the closest respawn point... but people dunno that yet) Vulptor03/28/2019 (oh dear~) "That's the basilisk cave you were meaning to raid before..." Dalim gestures at Amber and their collars. "...right?" Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Yesss. Ssstill want to, sssooner or later." "But if we want to go grab sssome better gear firssst... your call, bosss." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "Hmm, well, gear would give us a better chance, we might run into more surprises after all. The patch seems to have done some interesting things." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Malc nods. "Sssmart. I knew I liked you for a reassson." "Idylwood, then? It'sss one of the firssst ssstarter townsss, ssso it shouldn't be too hard to reach, even now." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she brings up a menu and 'stores' Fang and he dissapears, then she goes "Okay team, let's go!" pointing dramatically forwards Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Malc is quite comfortably perched on her shoulders. "Yesss, letsss." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "This would be quicker if I had a mount." as she starts walking. "Oh, I never named you." peeking over at the bird. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Might I make a few sssuggessstionsss?" Malc asks, smirking. Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim appears unamused. Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "Or do you have a name?" Vulptor03/28/2019 "It would stand to reason." The bird tilts their head. "Although I can't say I'm not curious about what you'd come up with. Eh, Kaa?" Airyuu03/28/2019 --she ponders, digs deep within her BRAIN and goes "Boko?" Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Kaa isss... actually quite nissse~" "..." "That might be the taming talking." Vulptor03/28/2019 "...Boko's the best you got, eh?" He shakes his head. "It's no Dalim, but I can't bring myself to object." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she brings up a menu and names him... Dalim! Which appears on his status for players to see. Woo?-- Vulptor03/28/2019 "...thank you." He spreads his wings. "So. You need overwatch?" Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "Hmm.. it couldn't hurt, let us know if anything big and scary is in the area." Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim takes flight, working up to circle above the treetops, looking for... well, big and scary things. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Ssso," Kaa asks idly as they travel, "You haven't sssaid much about all thisss, Amber. I imagine it mussst be alarming, being ssstuck in thisss game, even if you are ssstill... yourssself." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "But I'm not stuck." Head tilt. "I never went to the areas. You told me not to." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Yet you can't log out, can you?" Kyrio03/28/2019 (I don't think that was established yet actually) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (Coulda sworn it was. Huh.) (We had a whole freakout about it.) Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Monsters yeah, players who haven't been to the village yet, no. As far as I recall anyways) Airyuu03/28/2019 --She brings up a menu, taps. "It's asking me to confirm. I do need to go for a while, though, so it's as good a time to test as any, huh?" Kyrio03/28/2019 (Drake said he couldn't but I don't think that applied to Amber) Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Waves hands to dismiss plotholes with magic)(edited) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kaa turns and gives Amber a very strange look.(edited) Airyuu03/28/2019 --she peeks at her. "... what?" Vulptor03/28/2019 (Yeah, hoomans are fine until they set foot in Convergence. Though Drake's stuckness indicates somewhere else overlaps too, dundun) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/28/2019 The north Remembers) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "There are at leassst five of usss ssstuck here. You can log out, we can't. And we already know time doesssn't line up like it should. There'sss no telling when you'll be back from our perssspective." She pauses. "Asssuming you come back at all. Nekssst time, you might not be able to leave."(edited) Kaa sighs snakily.(edited) "You have to get help." Airyuu03/28/2019 --She goes "I.." then looks up. "Another e-mail from this Malc person." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "What." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "It says 'don't break the timestream'." scratching her neck. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "What?" Vulptor03/28/2019 "(Solid advice, I'd say.)" Airyuu03/28/2019 --Amber ponders. "I've seen sci fi! Okay, so... wait. So time isn't moving for you, but it's moving for me, huh? So maybe when... you get fixed, not much time passed for you, so that you is fixed right now. While this you is still in the weird time space." She nods Pixelnator03/28/2019 (I'd imagine Malc would then email "yeah she's correct" considering she'd remember this conversation :v ) (Timey wimey) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Or sssomeone isss usssing my email!" Kaa spits. Airyuu03/28/2019 --Amber goes "Um. Well, I guess it's... possible someone else is using your body while you aren't?" She smiles helpfully. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "There isss no way I would tell you to ssstay here. It makesss no sssenssse!" "I-" Kaa's mouth slams shut. After a moment, she whispers, slowly: "Amber. You need to log out. Now." Airyuu03/28/2019 --she goes "Um. Okay." she glances at the snake, then taps a button. She vanishes. Malc and Dalim are frozen for a moment like hte system is trying to figure out what to do with them. Then they resume moving and both find they have full access to Amber's inventory and screens. Like they're 'on her account'. Malc can see the e-mail from 'herself' there, too Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kaa isn't looking at the email, though. Kaa is curling up into a frightened ball. Vulptor03/28/2019 "Ack!" Dalim wobbles in midair, a bit startled at the sudden HUD. "Okay, this is a mindbending abstraction-" "..." He sighs, and alights next to Kaa. "..." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Bird brain," Kaa begins flatly, "do you know what a databassse isss?" Vulptor03/28/2019 "Of course..?" Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "This game runsss on databasssesss. They track player ssstatsss, abilitiesss, who isss what and where..." Kaa gulps. "...and who paysss for each account." "I work for CSVR'sss publisher. I worked on thossse databasssesss. It'sss how I got my beta key." "I can, in the real world, make a lissst of any player'sss name, account, and billing addresss." "And I can terminate that account. At will." Vulptor03/28/2019 "A backdoor." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Not sssupposssed to. But I could, if I don't mind losssing my job." "What happensss to usss if sssomeone deletesss usss?" Airyuu03/28/2019 --A voice goes "Man, you are such a whiner. Or an overthinker. Or something." Kyrio03/28/2019 (Theoretically, couldn't we come back and interact with ourselves after we escape? but I guess we'd just get stuck again) Airyuu03/28/2019 ("Why is this place full of Kyrios?") Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kaa rattles, more in surprise than anger. Airyuu03/28/2019 ("I wanted that raptor potion!") Kyrio03/28/2019 (lol) Airyuu03/28/2019 (Maybe there's a reason they can't!) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (GOD DAMMIT DID BIRD BRAIN PISS OFF THE MAGIC MAFIA) Vulptor03/28/2019 (Dalim: "ONLY THE REGULAR MAFIA") Kyrio03/28/2019 (lmao)(edited) Airyuu03/28/2019 --Floating in the air is a cat, with wings. At first he seems to have black fur but as he moves, it's more obvious that it's prismatic and shifts with the light hitting it. He has a thicker tail than a cat should have, and red eyes. Also, he's not using those wings. He's just floating. And above his head is you like to know? Level Inifnity+1 Drake the Zevashi Roach03/28/2019 (iiiiii wanted to be a draaagggoooooon!) Kyrio03/28/2019 (The thick plottens!) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kaa stares at the new arrival, coiled tightly. Airyuu03/28/2019 (this is an old character of mine, I don't have a picture of him but as an idea) - - - - - - - - Vulptor03/28/2019 "...Infinity plus one reads a bit redundant but" -whistles- "that's some style." "Alright, angel I'm assuming, am I correct in assuming that our bodies are a bit more physical than some 3.3-volt electrons back home can threaten?" Airyuu03/28/2019 --He turns upside down to peek. "You've got a real body, you can't be deleted." he hangs in the air, waving paws. "See? He's got it. Right now you're like... ghosts in the shell! No, ghosts don't have bodies. Let's see. Bugs in the hardware?" Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "My consssern isss lesss for thisss body and more for the one I have at home," Kaa replies flatly. Airyuu03/28/2019 --he announces "Who cares? That body is boring." he's suddenly next to her, learning over. "This is so much more interesting." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "I have no proper teeth. No limbsss. I can't even blink, and I've been fighting a conssstant craving for ratsss sssince I got here," she spits. "How isss that more interesssting?" Airyuu03/28/2019 --he grins. "You just said so! You want some other things, evolve." the 'pokemon evolving' music plays from nowhere Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim glances around in a vain search for a source. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Lisssten here, you housssecat crosssbreed," she snarls, rising up towars the creature, "I want to go home. I want to be me again. I want to ssstop having to fight againssst thisss ssstupid sssnakey body I'm ssstuck with!" She rises closer. "You clearly can do more than you're letting on, ssso fix me." Airyuu03/28/2019 --He twirls in the air "Iiiii caaaan dooo anything! Take a look, it's in a book..." Vulptor03/28/2019 Cheery synthesizer music Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kaa hisses loudly, and with a sudden blur, launches herself at the floating cat!(edited) (I'm just going to go ahead and guess that don't work.) Airyuu03/28/2019 --her teeth sink in, there's a HSSSSSSSS and she finds herself with a deflated toy in her mouth-- Vulptor03/28/2019 "..." Dalim facewings. Airyuu03/28/2019 --The cat thing elbows Dalim idly "Man, glad he shut up, that guy was so full of hot air." Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim jumps in surprise. "...pardon me." "Soo... introductions?" Airyuu03/28/2019 --he goes "I am.." and his title changes to Obsydian and he goes "But you can call me.." Awesomelord Vulptor03/28/2019 "...eheh, so noted. Um. I'm Dalim. Don't think I am allowed to called anybody besides Amber "Master" right now though." He gestures to the Pets window. "...unless that's, like, the kid-at-a-manor type of Master I guess." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kaa snaps around, snarling. "Enough with the cutesssy act! Why are you here?" Airyuu03/28/2019 --he goes "Oooh, you think I'm cute?" He grins and bats eyes Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Another angry rattle. Airyuu03/28/2019 --he goes "I am here because I felt like it. But if I need a purpose.." he taps his chin. "I'll answer two questions. Better make them good." --he turns upside down and grins. "Yes or no only." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kaa pauses, staring at him for several long seconds. Quickly, she turns to Dalim. "You. Do not sssay a word. I don't want you wasssting our quessstions." To the cat thing: "Okay. Firssst quessstion: isss it posssible for usss to return home and go back to our normal livesss?" Airyuu03/28/2019 --he digs in an ear idly with a pinkie claw. "Yes." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kaa seems visibly relieved. She shifts for a few moments. Then, much more quietly, she asks, "...will Amber be coming back for usss?" Airyuu03/28/2019 --he goes "Yes." again, looking at whatever he picked out of his ear on his claw Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kaa squirms, as if trying to compose herself, before obviously deciding it's a futile effort. "Very well. I'd have more quessstionsss for you, but I'm willing to guesss that nothing I do will convinssse you to help usss any further." Airyuu03/28/2019 -he goes "I'm capri sun. Who knows what I'll do in the future. Good luck out there." And then he's gone without any sort of special effects. Like a jump cut. Vulptor03/28/2019 "...hm." Dalim glances at Amber's display, seeing what rate the clock ticks at. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kaa, wordlessly, slithers away, curling up amidst a nearby tree's roots, her reptilian face even more expressionless than usual. Vulptor03/28/2019 "I would have thought you'd be happier." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "What ever gave you that idea," she spits. Vulptor03/28/2019 "You have supernatural confirmation that you can be human again, and that you haven't lost your raiding partner." He tilts his head. "Or were you hoping for different answers?" Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "I alssso found out that my life may currently be being ruined," she replies. "And inssstead of asssking about that, inssstead of trying to find out if that cat wasss sssomeone I knew, I wasssted my sssecond quessstion on..."(edited) She shakes her head. "Ssstupid. It wasss ssstupid of me." Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim pauses. "...that's what panic does. Makes you do stupid things. Who hasn't been chased by the fuzz and tried to climb a fence when there was a gate right there?" "...but you said there's more than the snake thing. What did you mean by "your life" and the thing about knowing the cat?" Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "I mean sssomeone isss out there, walking around in my body and ssscrewing with thingsss that will get me fired if not arresssted!" she snaps. "That cat showed up right then. It'sss too convenient! But I didn't even asssk!" She lashes out at the empty air. "It wasss ssstupid of me, and I may have blown my one chanssse to sssalvage my life. Even if I figure out how to get back, it might jussst be to wind up in a jail sssell!" Kyrio03/28/2019 (Man I wish I was here right now :P) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "F!@k thisss. I'm going to grind sssome eksssp. Don't get yourssself killed while I'm gone." Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim opens his beak, then decides there's not really much helpful to be said to a snake having an existential crisis. He takes off into the air, deciding to check things at the town. Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio will try his best to follow Dalim while avoiding as many encounters and Players as he possibly can. But it'll take him a lot longer to find Malc than him. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (Which him is Kyrio? :P) Kyrio03/28/2019 (the first :P) (I'll let you set up the situation in which I find you, or even if I find you at all) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 The scenes of battle are still scattered about the Fossil Road - hadn't Dalim mentioned fighting some kind of plant creature there? Its corpse is gone, but the scent of pollen still hangs heavy in the air, and the old bones are scoured with fresh, deep gashes. Kyrio03/28/2019 "These don't look pretty..." Kyrio mutters as he inspects the bones. He sees Dalim circling overhead so he assumes this is near where Amber logged. He follows the bird assuming he's using the compass location now. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 The compass points northeast, towards the Idylwood. But the trees there are far too tangled for Dalim to land...(edited) Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio notices Dalim circling around a location, "I guess he can't get in from above. Let's hope there's no werewolves in here." Kyrio stealths and starts moving through the forest. He's avoided several aggros and PCs. Kyrio's stealth levels up at least once during the trip Malc Modnar03/28/2019 The woods are silent and still, save for the odd, sudden flight of panicked birds overhead. There seems to be some sort of commotion in the (cleverly named) town of Idylwood, just inside the forest's borders... Kyrio03/28/2019 "Is she in a town? Is PVP even allowed in towns? That's kind of lame game design if so..." Kyrio mutters, but he makes his way forward. He draws his knife just in case he's found. PCs will be everywhere here.(edited) He then drops his knife has his hand starts to cramp. "Shit. Not now..." (Feel free to swap perspectives if you need to.) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 A sudden burst of chaos as one such player character - a while-robed priest - goes sprinting right past the concealed dragonling! "Sh*t sh!t sh$%&#!" the priest shouts, blindly scrambling away from the town's center! Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio ducks a moment, he picks up the knife with his mouth as his hands drop to the ground, he growls and starts sprinting on all fours while still trying to not draw too much attention. Pixelnator03/28/2019 Meanwhile a completely oblivious white rat thing is just sniffing around trying to figure out what the dragonling is hiding from. It had once again tagged on in hopes of getting in on whatever the big exp numbers Dalim seems to have been getting via partyshare. "Squeak?"(edited) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (We're like a good hour away by now) Kyrio03/28/2019 (If you want to join you could just say he's been following Kyrio I guess) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (Riding along as a mouse?) Kyrio03/28/2019 (that would also work) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (?) Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Sure! I just wanna get more exp and maybe try and eat something that lets me speak >v>) Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio has a sticky rat clinging to his horns Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Edited my post a bit to fit better) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Whatever's happening, it's certainly made hiding easier! Several other players are busy frantically scrambling away from the town's center - one even stumbles over the hiding duo, but doesn't so much as stop for a glance before they're gone again! Kyrio03/28/2019 "Whaff's going on..?" Kyrio mumbles around his knife, scrambling through town on his paws. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 At the center of town, in a small plaza, there's a trio of decently well-equipped players in matching tabards. One is clad in some kind of tribal patchwork leather, another wears a tight-fitted cuirass, and the third is wearing a chainmail overcoat... ...and a very large, very angry snake. Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio, the very small level 3 dragonling is somewhat intimidated. He ducks behind a barrel, trying to figure out what's going on and if there's a place he can easily interviene. Pixelnator03/28/2019 The rat is likewise automatically ducked behind the barrel. Is the snake tamed again? That shouldn't be possible if it's already a pet. Airyuu03/28/2019 (It might not be friendly wearing) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "Don't just stand there - get this thing off!" the armored figure shouts, thrashing about as the snake strikes repeatedly at several rips in his chain-link coat. "Yeah, no," the rogue replies, standing back and folding her arms. "You saw what that thing did to Jess when she got close. Just keep patching his health up and hope it burns through its attacks before he drops." The third figure - a shaman - nods, and begins to prepare a spell. Airyuu03/28/2019 ("Is this what tanking is? Am I tanking right?") Kyrio03/28/2019 "Healer." Kyrio growls, sneaking a little closer to the Shaman. Pixelnator03/28/2019 The rat nods and leaps off, sneaking closer in order to flank them. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 The snake - Malc, presumably, though quite a bit bigger and sporting a new green coloration - doesn't seem content to just whittle away at the tank, however. With a growling hiss, she sinks her fangs into his neck and begins tugging him back, away from the group! "Wahahahahaht kind of cr@p is this??" the unfortunate paladin shouts. Kyrio03/28/2019 Another cramp in Kyrio's back causes him to falter a moment. He gets a message on his UI In#%#atable glitching a moment before it just disappears. The dragonling grips his knife in his mouth tighter, and jumps out at the Shaman "fffneek affack!" With a cat-like leap, what appears to be a blue quadrupedal dog with a lizard tail flies up and stabs the shaman in the back with his knife, the Dracowolf kicks his hind legs and drags the knife downward before he lands on the ground again and sprints back into the shadows to re-stealth (for reference) - - - - - - Pixelnator03/28/2019 The rat blinks. Is this what Kyrio had meant when he had said he's glitched out too? It shakes its head and refocuses. Now's really not the time to think about that. Instead, it closes its eyes and activates Mimic, turning into its wolf form as it leaps at the shaman from behind juuuust as they're starting to react to the attack. (Aaah cute!) Airyuu03/28/2019 (HE could do Cute Damage) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 The shaman is sent reeling by the blow! The rogue, upon seeing her companion struck by a second attacker, simply says "Yeah, this update is f^**ed. I'm gonna go find a safe place to log and wait for the hotfix." With that, she simply... crouches. And she's gone! Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Skill: Adorable) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (:0) Pixelnator03/28/2019 Not one to waste an opportunity, the white wolf proceeds to dash off in order to break line of sight and hide as well. Kyrio03/28/2019 (Banned for Leaving) Pixelnator03/28/2019 (And now we've become the bad guys in a horror movie) ("They're coming out from the walls! Game over man, game over!") Malc Modnar03/28/2019 The snake continues her attack, savagely pumping more and more venom into the poor paladin. He manages to free a hand and land a glancing hit up her side - only for her to bleed more poison! With the healing interrupted, his health pool evaporates and he crumples to the ground. Galieth the Valiant has been defeated! Kaa gains 400 exp! ...and speaking of Kaa, she's now turning her gaze towards the shaman...(edited) Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio jumps out of the shadows at the Shaman a second time, who seems to not be able to react with all three enemies on him. "Ffnek afack!" and repeats his stab and drag. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 ...the shaman who is currently curled up in a ball. Crying? "I don't wanna play this game anymore!" he wails. Airyuu03/28/2019 (Look what you guys did! I hope you're happy!) Pixelnator03/28/2019 The wolf springs up and attacks whoever's left. Trying to get an attack in on every enemy so as to not miss out on the experience points. Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio spits out his knife, "Some of us don't want to play either, but at least you get to leave, you jerk." He then watches the goo wolf attack the defenseless shaman one last time Pixelnator03/28/2019 The wolf just keeps biting. He's died as a player before. Many times in fact. So the waterworks don't really work on him as a result. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 T0keM4ster has been defeated! Kyrio gains 300 exp! Pixel gains 300 exp! The moment of victory is interrupted by a loud, steady hiss... Kyrio03/28/2019 "What's with all the weed names..?" Kyrio mutters, trying to pick up his knife again, but his paws make it difficult, so in the mouth it goes. He looks up at the big snake. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 The snake rears back, eyes narrowed to slits, body tensed and ready to strike. Kyrio03/28/2019 And immediately spits it out again, "W-wait, Malc! It's me! Kyrio!" "And Pixel. He ate a wolf earlier." Kyrio says backing up a little. Pixelnator03/28/2019 The wolf paces backwards a bit. Something feels off... Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Not quite fast enough - the snake darts forward, slamming into Kyrio's flank before flashing back to her original position. You didn't even see it happen! Venom Bite lv 7 Kyrio is now Poisoned! Kyrio03/28/2019 "Augh!" Kyrio yelps. Flinging backwards and hitting a wall. He scrambles to his feet, but can't quite get up. -1 Hp periodically fills his vision as he tries to look at the snake again through the nausea Pixelnator03/28/2019 Pixel reacts pretty much immediately reacts to the attack, lunging at the snake whilst baring its teeth as it tries to get a good grasp on the snake right behind her neck! Kyrio03/28/2019 "S-Stop! Don't attack her!" Kyrio growls, they shift to a whimper as he loses another point of health Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Malc hisses angrily, but Pixel's attack finds its purchase! His fangs sink into her hide - and his mouth is filled with the taste of poison! Kyrio03/28/2019 (can you poison a homunculus?) Airyuu03/28/2019 (But... can goo be poisoned?) Kyrio03/28/2019 (jinx) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (I dunno, can you?) (I'm just rolling for attacks, not for character traits.) Kyrio03/28/2019 (I say it's up to Pixel) Pixelnator03/28/2019 The wolf doesn't seem to listen as it bites down as hard as it can and begins to flail the snake around, trying to hit it against the ground before tossing it away from the pair. (I'd say poison resistance would apply at least to some degree. So probably a chance to resist?) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (Rolling it) Pixel is now Poisoned! Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio whines as he cramps up again, his form shifting back to something resembling humanoid, though the use of his hands is a little hampered by the poison. Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim is rather concerned at what he's reading in the battle feed, and lands on a branch at the top of the canopy. He begins to squirm down, working through the dense treetop. Pixelnator03/28/2019 Despite the poison, the wolf takes a defensive position between Kyrio and the snake. Trying to hold its eyes open and stay focused as it growls at the snake and bares its teeth again, body tense and ready to leap at a moment's notice. Airyuu03/28/2019 (I think Dalim may have gained some levels too, leeching off Malc) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 The snake is moving to strike at Kyrio again! Kyrio03/28/2019 "Malc... I'm sorry." The dragonling says weakly. His HP drops to 1, the poison stops hurting him, but he's unable to move. Pixelnator03/28/2019 Pixel in turn leaps at the snake. Trying to intercept it if at all possible. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 His plea falls on deaf ears - or rather, no ears at all. Pixelnator03/28/2019 (I mean they kindasorta do have ears) Airyuu03/28/2019 --Poof, Amber logs in... way back to where they left her. "Um... is it okay to... hey?" looking around but she's alone... and on top of that... she doesn't notice she's now flagged for PvP... Malc Modnar03/28/2019 The snake strikes - and Pixel pounces, knocking her aside! Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Is poison lethal or just "dropped to 1hp"?) Kyrio03/28/2019 (I assumed the latter, but I'll leave it up to the poisoner) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (Hmmmmmmmm. Yeah, that'd be nerfed pretty quick, come to think of it) Kyrio03/28/2019 (well he is only level 3 and you're level 6 so big power difference)(edited) Airyuu03/28/2019 (Poison probably wears off, so not overpowered, but if it's higher leveled poison hitting a low leveled guy and all) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (Also fair.) ZiggyMoo!~03/28/2019 (kinda a bit like posion headcrab venom from hl2 Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (I think, for this encounter...) Pixelnator03/28/2019 The wolf shakes itself, trying to focus despite the poison. If Kyrio is stable at 1HP, all it needs to do is defeat the snake before it can land a hit on him and they'll be safe. Not very nice to Malc, but she'll respawn at least. Thus it once again gets ready to deflect the snake. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (We'll see where the dice fall ) The snake isn't deterred. It rolls, gathering itself up for another strike at Kyrio. Vulptor03/28/2019 "Oi! Malc!" Dalim calls out, beak poking out of the overhead thicket. Pixelnator03/28/2019 The wolf leaps and tries to latch on. Since it's getting pretty clear Malc isn't being herself, it's going to quit trying to keep her away and start to just try and finish her off, biting down more viciously as it attacks. Kyrio03/28/2019 (Did the poison not kill me then?) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (Nope! But one more hit will!) Airyuu03/28/2019 --Amber looks up as another player approaches "Oh hey, did you see a snake and a bird around here? They were like.." SHe blinks as the guy shoves a sword through her chest. "What's that for?" Then she notices her HP going down. Kyrio03/28/2019 (Whew) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Pixel lunges forward, jaws slamming shut... ...on thin air. The snake darts to one side, then swerves and launches herself towards Kyrio! Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio rolls onto his back and hold his knife out in front of him in a last hurrah Pixelnator03/28/2019 There's a little puff of dirt as the wolf rebounds and redirects its momentum towards Malc. Hoping that a wolf can outpace the snake. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (oh my god these dice) Kyrio03/28/2019 (am I lucky? :P) (dice usually hate me) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (You are just not lucky enough.) (Consistently.) Kyrio03/28/2019 (aww I knew it) Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim squirms, trying to dive. He doesn't expect to be able to damage a "friendly", but maybe he can physically pin the snake. Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Pixel leaps, but the snake is just a breath faster. She brushes past the wolf and slams straight into Kyrio's upraised arm. He almost - almost - manages to catch her charge on the blade. Kyrio03/28/2019 "Heh.. well... See you at home... I guess." Kyrio smirks weakly. He poofs! He leaves behind 3x dragonling scales and 1x werewolf fur Pixelnator03/28/2019 (...actually I have a question. Do monsters just poof or do they leave behind remains?) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Kyrio has been defeated! Malc gained 150 experience! Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Mostly asking for mimicry purposes) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (Usually, they poof) Kyrio03/28/2019 (I poofd) (I left behind drops but you prolly can't eat those :P) Airyuu03/28/2019 (Whatever the plot demands! MAybe if you defeat something you can consume, but normal things poof?) (Or you have to defeat them with COMSUME SKILL) Pixelnator03/28/2019 (That works! I'll just eat the snake) Kyrio03/28/2019 (Activate Predator Skill?) Pixelnator03/28/2019 The wolf growls as it leaps at the snake and tries to get at its throat, pinning it down with its paws. Airyuu03/28/2019 --Amber goes "Hey, you can't do that, I'm not.." then she poofs. SUDDENLY. Both Malc and Dalim get despawned and find themselves in 'pet storage' with Fang. Which is pretty similar to the Respawn space, except without a timer. Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Goddammit I was hoping nobody would catch on to that Kyrio xD ) ...ending up biting thing air. Dammit. Kyrio03/28/2019 (You kidding? i recognized that when you first said you needed to eat stuff to mimic it :P) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Dalim is now stuck in limbo with the still-raging snake just a short distance away!(edited) Pixelnator03/28/2019 (I mean to be fair I didn't pick it but I did immediately draw the parallels!) Kyrio03/28/2019 (Pixel should still be in town i think) Airyuu03/28/2019 (I was pondering that at higher levels you could mimc a forms skills... at lower levels. And eventually start mimicing things more fully, but I dunno) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (derp) Kyrio03/28/2019 (So he gets to walk back or get killed) Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Yeah I didn't die as far as I can tell. Just... poisoned in a town with heroes. With no help around. Um...) Kyrio03/28/2019 (time to mouse up) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 On the bright side, the heroes have all fled the town. Though with the promise of tough monsters to fight, they will be back, and in greater numbers. Vulptor03/28/2019 (taking pet storage to other channel?) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (I'm not sorry) Pixelnator03/28/2019 Yeah no, the wolf doesn't stick around. It grabs the dragonlings loot in its mouth (well most of it anyhow) and legs it towards the direction of their home. Kyrio03/28/2019 (hah) Pixelnator03/28/2019 (I'm still mad the show keeps taking cool monsters and turning them into boring humans with like a pair of horns or something, grumblegrumble) Airyuu03/28/2019 --Amber respawns at the nearest safe point! Which means, for her... the Town She Should Not Enter. "Geeze, was that a hacker? I wasn't set to PvP..." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (Let's keep our chat here - town is in the other) Airyuu03/28/2019 (So which is HomeTown now?) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 (1)(edited) (Dalim and I are in 2) Kyrio03/28/2019 (Sorry I didn't notice pet storage was there before I said something) Vulptor03/28/2019 Airyuu03/28/2019 (*talks to old man outside of Pet Storage * "They don't seem to like each other very much.") Vulptor03/28/2019 "Malc." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 The snake responds immediately, whirling about and flinging herself at the bird! Pixelnator03/28/2019 (the way I see it is channel 1 is for stuff anyone can be around for that happens in the town and channel 2 is for more eventy stuff) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 She strikes! ...and bounces harmlessly off! It seems pet storage doesn't allow combat! Pixelnator03/28/2019 (anyways, since I'm heading to town I'm gonna go back to oooooone) Vulptor03/28/2019 Are pets even capable of friendly fire? In any case, Dalim tries to grapple with his talons. Just... holding her in place to try and force her to into conversation. "Malc" Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Another angry hiss, but she pauses. It looks like she realizes she can't hurt you here, at least. Saying "Malc" isn't doing the trick, though. Vulptor03/28/2019 "Hey. It's me, Dalim. Birdbrain." "I'm going to let you go. Can we talk?" Airyuu03/28/2019 (NOW KISS) Malc Modnar03/28/2019 She goes still. Did that seriously get through to her? Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim releases her. "... You look bigger?" Malc Modnar03/28/2019 She still doesn't move for several long seconds. Eventually, though... "...and you're ssstill an idiot." She shifts around. "What happened?" "And why doesss everything tassste like... rubber?" Vulptor03/28/2019 "I have to say, you're the first to call me that regularly." He sighs. "Well... I found you in the middle of a town, racking up 600 exp kills by the end." "...we both owe Kyrio a respawn now." Malc Modnar03/28/2019 She pauses. "Idylwood?" Vulptor03/28/2019 "...it was woody. I didn't see a sign before we got called..." "... Here" Malc Modnar03/28/2019 Malc sighs again. "Idylwood. I wanted to sssee it. It wasss the firssst town I ssstarted in." "Sssome idiotsss tried to attack me. They couldn't - not while I wasssn't PvP flagged - but they..." She's tensing up again, visibly angry. "They thought I wasss a joke. They picked me up, tosssed me around like sssome kind of animal. They didn't believe I wasssn't jussst a ssspecial mob." Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim winces Malc Modnar03/28/2019 "I took down the firssst. I don't remember the ressst." She looks herself over - oozing venomous wounds and all. Another sigh. Vulptor03/28/2019 Dalim offers Malc a wing to hug. "...we can both guess." poof! Pixelnator03/28/2019 (Here's a reassuring friendship hu- YOINK) (That's some anime levels of timing right there :v ) Kyrio03/28/2019 Kyrio plays tic-tac-toe with himself in limbo Airyuu03/28/2019 Kyrio Wins! But... he also loses. Pixelnator03/28/2019 (What a strange game. The only winning move is not to play)